


3:01 AM

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 19th Century, Changki at the end, Dreams, Jooheon is the bff of the year, M/M, Soulmates, Writer Hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: He kept on dreaming of him.But who is he?Or where Hoseok is a 19th Century author that kept on dreaming about a beautiful guy. So he decides to write it in a book.(Inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/ratedshowho/status/1048860978165600256?s=21)





	3:01 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this Showho fic! It’s once again inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/ratedshowho/status/1048860978165600256?s=21

The 16 year old stood in the bookshop, looking for any books that he will like. He knows that his age usually consists of sex and booze and parties, but he’s more of a stay-in kind of guy, choosing to read and binge watch films he likes. He spots an old looking book that’s fairly new since it’s covers and pages are still intact, except for the yellowing pages, you will think that this book is new.

“Dad, this looks like a good read.” The 16 year old approached his father, holding the book between his hands.

“Let me guess, you didn’t read what it’s all about huh?”

The teen shook his head, smiling. The dad can see the dimples on his son’s cheeks, popping because of the smile on his lips.

“Well, let’s go and buy it.”

Later that same day, the teen bookworm sat on his bed, holding his new book and opening the cover- which says _Beautiful_ -to start reading.

_To Hyunwoo, my forever dream._

—

Shin Hoseok stood up, breathing heavily. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. 3:01 AM it reads. Not feeling like sleeping again, he stood and walked to his small kitchen, where he grabbed a glass and some milk in the fridge.

Another night, another dream. Who is he? Why does he keep appearing? Does he even exist?

Why is he so beautiful?

Hoseok knows how frowned upon his sexual orientation is, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t parade his gayness anyway, he doesn’t sleep around or anything like that. It just so happens that he likes boys, and that’s that.

The guy in his dream has been appearing for weeks now, and he has to do something. Watching the same guy lying down on the floor with his eyes closed and looking more beautiful than the flowers surrounding him is driving him mad. Standing from his seat, he went back to his room and towards his closet where one of his most prized possession sits.

He grabbed the black case and placed it on his desk, sitting on the chair right after. He opened the case, the smell of metal and dust filling his nose. He knows it’s been quite awhile, and this is a perfect opportunity to start writing again.

The typewriter sits proudly on the desk, tempting Hoseok to write. And that’s what he did.

_It’s been weeks since you appeared, I don’t know why. I don’t know who you are, or if you even exist. But you are beyond anything in this world, you are beautiful._

—

The next day, Hoseok entered his apartment and spotted a person already waiting inside.

“Jooheon? What are you doing here?” He asked as he hang his coat and hat on the rack.

“Just checking up on you, making sure you’re alive.” The other joked.

Hoseok rolled his eyes, “I’m capable of talking care of myself you know.”

Jooheon hummed, “Also, such a peculiar thing for you to write this.” He said, showing Hoseok the finished pages of his new book. “Is this based on real life?”

Hoseok rushed to his friend, but the other raised his hand to stop him. “For the record, this is amazing. Why do you look so worried?”

Hoseok kept his mouth shut, because the main reason he hadn’t let Jooheon read that- despite knowing all his ideas for books firsthand -is because it says what Hosoek’s preference in people are. He’s not out, no one knows.

“Is it because of you dreaming about a guy?” 

The writer’s silence is enough of an answer.

Jooheon stood up and placed hi arm on Hoseok’s shoulders. “You know I don’t care right? You were always there for me since we’re young, do you really think I’ll ruin that just because of your taste in people? In genders?”

Hoseok looked down, he should’ve really told Jooheon sooner, he knows he’ll understand him no matter what.

“Hey, chin up.” Jooheon said, tilting his friend’s chin up. “Now, tell me about this person.”

And Hoseok did. He told Jooheon how beautiful the guy always looked, and how Hoseok kept on waking up every time he tries to approach the other or when he’s too close with the guy. As the dreams kept on coming, he’s becoming more and more frustrated.

“Do you think he’s your... other half or something? Like you’re destined for him?”

Hoseok shrugged, “I’m hoping to be, but if I’m not then we can stay as friends.”

Jooheon snorted, “As if you’ll settle for friends only. No one can resist you, you know.”

Hoseok laughed, “But seriously? I want to meet him so much.” 

Jooheon smiled softly, “You’re a good person, you know? You’ll meet him, you deserve it.”

—

Hoseok sat up again from his bed, breathing heavily once again. Like the past weeks, he dreamt of the guy again. But this time, the guy opened his eyes.

_It’s like he can see me._ Hoseok thought.

Just like always, he tried approaching the mystery guy in his dream. He expected to wake up immediately since that’s what always happened. But this time, instead of just waking up, he watched as the other’s eyes slowly opened, looking at his own.

And then he woke up, which made everything even more frustrating.

He stood from his bed, feet stomping loudly on the floor and towards the desk where his typewriter sat, waiting.

_I never thought of my favorite color before. Perhaps green, the color of the fresh grass that makes me feel peaceful and calm whenever I feel it between my fingertips. Perhaps blue, the light one and the color of the sky. Where I feel limitless whenever I gaze upon it. But I know now that it is brown, the color of the Earth where we spend our time. Where I want to spend my time with you. It’s brown, the color of your eyes.”_

He stopped typing, hands coming up to his temples that he can feel pulsing. As much as he wants to meet this guy, he’s starting to get annoyed with the dreams. He’s thankful that he gets to see him, but the longer these dreams last, the harder it gets for him.

_Please, let me meet you soon._

—

Sadly, the soon hasn’t come yet.

Another 2 weeks later and Hoseok kept on getting the same dreams with the other’s eyes opening just before he woke up. His book is now on hold because he can’t write anymore, he felt like he already wrote what he’s feeling. The happiness, sadness, bitterness.

“You’re just stressed, keep yourself calm.” Jooheon reminded him one day. “You have to trust everything I guess? I mean, if you go with the flow maybe you’ll meet him sooner.”

“I’ve been going with the flow, Heonie. You know this.”

“I know, but stay calm okay? No more stressing, just let everything happen.

Later that day, as he slept on his bed, dreamt of the guy again. Lying on the floor, eyes closed. He approached him again, eyes fixed on the other’s face. A few steps away from him, the guy opened his eyes.

But he didn’t wake up.

Instead, he watched as the guy slowly smiled, lips turning upwards and eyes turning into slits.

“Hello, Hoseok.”

And _that’s_ when he woke up.

He threw his pillow across the room, holding his head on his palms.

Why is everything so hard? Does he deserve this kind of pain?

But then he remembered what Jooheon said, about deserving to meet the guy in his dreams (literally) because he’s a nice guy. Jooheon gives the best advice, so he’ll be sticking to Jooheon for now.

He looked at the clock, 3:01 AM as always. He stood and walked once again to his beloved typewriter, patiently waiting for him on his desk.

_I heard of a lot of sounds before. I heard the sound of the busy cars outside, the sound of the bustling streets filled with people going about their day, the sound of laughter from the mouths of the teenagers enjoying their youth. But none of those sounds come close to the sound of your voice._

—

Jooheon visited him again 2 days later, holding some food that they’ll share.

“How are the dreams?” He asked as they ate.

Hoseok involuntarily smiled, remembering the sound of mystery guy’s voice. “He spoke to me.”

Jooheon coughed loudly, in the middle of swallowing his food when Hoseok told him what happened.

“You didn’t tell me you were swallowing!” Hoseok rubbed his friend’s back.

Jooheon coughed a few more times, “Well I didn’t expect for you to drop something on me like that!” He said.

When the both of them finally calmed down (and with Jooheon drinking plenty of water), Jooheon decided to speak again. “So he spoke to you? Like an actual conversation?”

Hoseok pursed his lips, “Well, not really.” He rubbed his neck. “He said hi to me and that’s it.”

Jooheon smiled, “Well that’s good! Some progress huh?”

“Yeah, couldn’t be more happier.”

“Well just keep on holding, okay? I have a feeling you’ll be happy after all of this.”

And maybe Jooheon is right.

—

Okay he has a feeling that Jooheon is just trying to cheer him up, because once again, for weeks, the same dream kept on happening and happening.

He grew accustom to the other’s voice, but it still gave him chills every time. He’s thankful yes, that he can hear that voice every night. But he wants some progress again, what if he’s stuck here and that’s it?

But Jooheon is right, he’s always right with his tips and advice so he’ll trust Jooheon on this.

2 days later he found himself dreaming again.

But it was different this time.

The guy is standing in front of him, looking at something. Hoseok can only see his back, and he can’t see what the other is looking at.

He walked closer, and saw that it was a clock. 3:01 AM it says.

“It’s time, Hoseok.” The other said with a smile, pointing at the clock.

And then he wakes up.

He looked at the clock and saw- as always -that it’s 3:01 AM. That’s it? The guy just reminded him that it’s time to wake up?

No. No, it can’t be as simple as that. He had the _same_ dream for months, there has to be a reason it suddenly changed.

Later, he asked Jooheon to spend some time at his apartment, but the other was busy with work so Hoseok is left alone in his apartment. He sat on the chair in front of his typewriter and looked at his belongings. There was a newspaper that was delivered awhile ago that now sits on his table. 

_March 1, 1894_

Happy birthday to me, Hoseok thinks. He stood from his chair and towards his closet, grabbing some clothes so he can go out and buy some food for himself, he wants to spoil himself on his birthday. He grabbed his apartment key from the desk, eyeing the typewriter. He smiled, touching it, before going to the door.

He swinged the door open and next thing he knows there’s a person on the ground, clutching its nose.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry!” Hoseok exclaimed, dropping to his knees next to the stranger.

“Ahh, it hurts.” The other said.

And Hoseok just _stopped._ Months of dreaming and hearing that voice, he can recognize it anywhere.

The guy rubbed his nose a bit more, before looking at the person in front of him.

“Hoseok.” He said breathlessly.

—

“So what happened after?” The dad asked his son.

“They spent the rest of their lives together and it’s so cool and sweet dad! They married each other and adopted a child named Hyungwon! Which is a bit weird because isn’t Hyungwon grandad’s name?”

“It’s a mere coincidence I guess.” The dad said. “Now it’s bedtime for you, young man.”

“I’m 16!”

“And still living under my roof, now go before I call your papa.” The teen grumbled before going to his room.

The dad grabbed the book on the table with a smile on his face, looking at the very back where a signature is placed.

_Hoseok_ it says.

The dad walked to his room where his husband is currently sat on the bed, drying his hair with a towel.

“When are you planning to tell him that Hoseok and Hyunwoo are his great grandparents?” The papa said, smiling at his husband.

“When he’s outgrown the book so he can be shocked when the time comes.” They both laughed.

The dad laid down on his side of the bed, looking at a picture frame on his bedside. A picture of two guys holding hands with bright smiles on their faces. He picked it up and flipped it around.

_To Hoseok, my forever reality._

He placed it back on the nightstand, smiling.

“Lights off now, baby.” Papa said.

The dad turned his lamp off, laying down and curling to his husband.

“I love you Kyun.” The papa said.

“And I love you, Kihyunnie.” The dad answered back.


End file.
